Midgard's Finest
by Au-Zo
Summary: Elyon is training hard to become a high priest. To do this, she must join a group of people that can help her train. Unfortunately for her, her brother just happens to be a member of Midgard's most celebrated guild.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Midgard's Finest**

**Summary:** Elyon is training hard to become a transcendent high priest. To do this, she must either join a party of youth sharing the same ambition, or join a group of people that can help her train. Unfortunately for her, her brother just happens to be a member of Midgard's most celebrated guild.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own ragnarok… 

* * *

**  
Chap Title: Something Big, Something Cute, and a Flirt**

Elyon stared at the massive building before her, awestruck. Her brother stood beside her, grinning rather smugly.

"So what do you think, El? Pretty cool, huh?" Carl asked proudly as he looked at his at-the-moment speechless sister.

Elyon blinked and said the only thing that's been running through her head, "It's big."

The Paladin burst out laughing earning a deadly look from the dark haired princess. "Sorry…" chuckle, "the look…", chortle, "on your face…" snigger then a full blown laughter.

Elyon reddened slightly and silently fumed at her brother but found herself unable to be angry at him for so long.

They had once been pretty close, she always following him around when they were children. Not that they weren't still close, but things just weren't the same when he left to pursue his ambitions and later on she to pursue her own.

They haven't spoke for almost 3 months before now, although letters were exchange. And right now, seeing him standing tall and strong with the same cheerful expression on his face, she was happy. And here they were, together again.

"I'm sorry," he apologized after he recovered and was now sporting a wide grin on his handsome face, "But the look on your face was so cute!" he beamed as he pinched her cheek like he always did when they were little.

"Gah!!! Carl, Stop that!!" the Priestess yelled, both embarrassed and annoyed, slapping the Paladin's hand away, "I'm not a child anymore, you idiot! It's embarrassing."

"But you are so cute and I haven't seen you for months! I'm j…" he was cut off when a foot was planted on his face stopping his attempt to hug his sister.

"Back off, Carl!"

………

"Hey, Grey! Stop harassing the lady!" another voice joined in. It was too cheerful for comfort.

Oh great. Elyon closed her eyes and groaned inwardly. She was so tempted to run away now.

"Guile," she heard her brother speak. Guile? That sounded familiar, where had she heard it before? "You're back early."

The new voice, which belonged to someone named Guile, let out a chuckle, "Well, yeah. The problem wasn't as bad as we thought. The people were actually quite cooperative."

"Really?" There was a hint of doubt on the Paladin's voice.

"Of course," The other man, cleared his voice innocently and tried to change the subject, "So who's the lovely lady, Carl? Can't let you have the women all by yourself now, do we?"

What the heck? Did the guy just…Did he just…IMPLY THAT SHE WAS INVOLVED WITH HER BROTHER?!!

Son of a…

Priests must not curse be damned!

"Excuse me?!" Elyon opened her eyes and sent the man a murderous look that wiped off the silly grin on her brother's face.

Carl eyes widened in alarm. Oh, shit. This wasn't going to end well. The expression on his sister's face was one he knew too well and one he vowed never ever to be on the receiving end ever again.

"Well, well, ain't she feisty?" Guile leered, "I like that in a woman." He winked as he took one step closer towards the incensed priestess. "So, want to tell me your name, sweetheart?"

If one looked closely, they'd be able notice a vein sticking out from the priestess' forehead, ready to explode any minute.

If it was possible, the Paladin's eyes widened even more at his guild mate's attempt to flirt his sister.

Oh, shit. Oh, shit. This was **definitely**not going to end well.

Guile tore his eyes away from the woman to look at the Paladin, who was giving him weird gestures. His eyes narrowed slightly as he tried to decipher what the brunette was trying to say. What the…?

The Paladin made a slicing motion on his neck.

That was easy, Guile thought. Dead? So what about dead? He made the slightest shrug.

Carl groaned at the man's blithe dismissal of his warning and used a unique sign language known only by the guild's captains. Hopefully, the idiotic ass would get it this time.

Guile raised one delicate brow at his friend. Run Away? _Run away from what?_ He motioned.

_FROM HER!! _The Paladin replied.

Guile turned his attention back to the Priestess but what he saw was only a flash of purple and then nothing. One word passed through his head before he succumb into darkness.

Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Midgard's Finest**

**Summary:** Elyon is training hard to become a transcendent high priest. To do this, she must either join a party of youth sharing the same ambition, or join a group of people that can help her train. Unfortunately for her, her brother just happens to be a member of Midgard's most celebrated guild.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own ragnarok…nuff said .

Here's chappie number two…

* * *

**  
Chap Title: Things Just Keeps Getting Worse**

The young priestess stood outside the door leading to the guild infirmary where her brother was currently tending to Mr. Guile, who just so happens to be the guild second in command. No wonder, his name sounded familiar. Guile. Eremes Guile, one of Midgard's most feared assassin of the cross. Yup, that's right. The man was the guild 2IC, and feared by many...

And she just broke his nose.

She was almost sorry. The keyword being almost. The man deserved it anyway. But, maybe, she over reacted just a little bit.

…

Just a little bit?

Elyon inwardly groaned and covered her face with both hands. Who was she kidding? She knocked the man unconscious!! Even if he did sorta deserve it for leering at her and for implying that she and her brother were…you know… That really pissed her off. But, then again, the guy did not know that they were siblings.

She sighed. This wasn't exactly how she planned her first day as an official member of the guild.

Oh, well, at least she left a **hard** impression on one of her superiors.

And hope, that the worse had just come to pass.

"Eh? Now who might you be?"

Damn. She spoke to soon.

* * *

Eremes Guile slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to rid of the haze only to regret it as a wave of throbbing pain hit him. "Auuugghh. My head," he moaned, both hands move to the side of his head, making small circular motions to dull the pain.

"Good morning, sunshine. Had a nice nap?"

The Assassin let out another groan, this time not because of the throb in his head but of the tone on the other man's voice. "Shut up," he griped, eliciting another grunt of pain as he tried to sit up. "Ahhh, gods, my head is killing me. What the hell happened?"

The Assassin regretted asking the question when the Paladin's lips twisted into a devious smirk.

"Well, my dear friend," the brunette began, "**You**, the pride of the Assassin of the Cross Union, just got your ass kicked…by a woman. A priestess to boot."

Ah, crap, yeah. Eremes thought grimly as it all came back to him. "Just so you know. She hits really hard. Who the hell was she anyway?"

"Oh, believe me, I know," Carl answered, knowing too well how it was to be in the receiving end of his sister ire. "She's my sister after all."

The purple haired assassin blinked. Wha? His what? "Huh?"

"I said she was my sister," the brunette answered patiently. "Do you want me to repeat that again?"

"Yeah," the Assassin answered absentmindedly, then shook his head, "I mean, she's your sister?"

The Paladin rolled his eyes but humored the man, "Yes, Guile, she's my sister."

Eremes paused, thinking, stealing a few glances at the other man. Now that Carl had mentioned it, the paladin and the priestess did look quite alike. The same dark hair, same dark green eyes. The priestess was practically the female version of her brother. He mentally slapped himself, why the hell didn't he see that before? Idiot! He was an assassin cross for goodness' sake. An Assassin of the Cross! They were supposed to be sharp-minded individuals who notice everything!

He even implied that…pause…blink…realization… "Oh, great Odin, no wonder she was so pissed," he groaned.

"Congratulations, you finally figured it out," Carl remarked dryly.

Eremes glared at paladin, and sighed. Okay, so maybe he deserved that. "So where's your, uh, sister? I guess I should apologize."

"She's right outside." Carl inclined his head towards the door.

"Right," the Assassin nodded slowly, "But first, my head is really killing me, could yo – "

"Hell, no."

"I haven't even fini – "

"I know what you were going to say."

"What makes you so su – "

"I won't use heal on you. You've had far worse injuries before, you can handle a simple headache. Besides, you deserve a little pain after what you did."

"You are a sadist," Eremes mumbled.

Carl smirked, "No, that's Aeron. I'm just protecting my little sister."

Eremes grumbled something unintelligible.

* * *

Seyren Windsor sighed as he leaned back on his chair, left hand automatically going to the right shoulder, massaging the tense muscles underneath.

It had been a tiring morning, once again, as it always was. And from the stacks of papers filed neatly on his desk, it was going to be a long afternoon as well, signing proposal, letters, contracts and whatever else everyone saw fit in making his life difficult.

But no matter how much he detested being stuck in the office doing paperwork; this was his job, his responsibility.

The lord knight sighed again. Despite the fame, glory and respect that it brings, being a guild leader wasn't exactly the most…what did the kids call it? Ah, yes, 'the most amazing job in the world.' A certain Sin-X would laugh at him for it, even encouraging the kids to become the leader of the best guild in Midgard, while he just stands there and smiles politely.

If they only knew.

What he needed was a break. Then he could wander around Midgard like he used to prior to thefoundation of the guild, or maybe he should take Prince Ran's offer and visit Amatsu. Ah, yes, that sounded nice.

However…

The only person whom he trusted enough to watch over the entire guild in his absence was currently away on a mission. No, he's not talking about his 2IC because Eremes Guile wasn't exactly the most…well, responsible person. Oh, the assassin cross was VERY good in what he does, but what he's good at doesn't exactly involve – in Eremes' own words – 'babysitting the guild'. And Seyren learned that the hard way. The first and the last time he left it under the purple-haired man's care resulted (among many other incidents) to a rather large hole in the western wing roof, where the officer's quarters were located.

Seyren sighed the third time, and closed his eyes. If a vacation away from the guild wasn't a good idea (for now, at least), a quick break from signing papers wouldn't hurt. A nap sounded really nice.

"Excuse me, sir." The door creaked open, "There's a letter for you from Comodo."

Damn it. For some reason, he had a feeling that whatever was inside that letter wasn't bound to be good and that feeling increased tenfold when he remembered that there was only one person he knew who had recently been to the town.

And he knew that his day was going bad to worse.

tbc..

* * *

**  
note: **I'm sure you've noticed by now, I'm using the names of the biolab clones for the characters. Well, that's because I suck at making names and the names of the clones are cool. hehe.. to avoid any confusion, the characters are not clones and have no relation whatsoever to the biolab clones aside from the name. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Midgard's Finest**

**Summary:** Elyon is training hard to become a transcendent high priest. To do this, she must either join a party of youth sharing the same ambition, or join a group of people that can help her train. Unfortunately for her, her brother just happens to be a member of Midgard's most celebrated guild.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own ragnarok…nuff said .

* * *

**Chap Title: Lost and Found**

"Where the hell is she?" Carl nearly shouted as he frantically searched the halls and corridors of the guild house (coughcastlecough) for his sister. Eremes trailing behind him.

"Would you calm down for a second, Grey? It's not as if we won't find her."

Carl stopped abruptly, turned and gave the assassin a scathing look, "THIS! This is all your fault!"

"My fault?" Eremes countered, offended at the accusation.

"YES! You're fault!"

"Now, Grey, you are clearly over-reacting," the assassin cross replied coolly in an attempt to calm the frantic paladin.

The dark haired paladin, however, ignored his guild mate's alleged attempt to calm him down and continued, "This wouldn't have happened if you just kept you're perverted thoughts to yourself!"

The purple haired man's jaw dropped, eyes widened in shock, not believing what he just heard. He was NOT a pervert. A ladies man perhaps, but NEVER a pervert (clearly in denial XD). There was only one resident pervert in the guild (which will be introduced later on) and it was NOT him. "Hey, I wasn't the smart ass who left his sister standing outside the infirmary!!"

"I wasn't the one who got himself knocked out and needed medical attention in the first place!!"

Gasp. "HEY!!" The assassin began only to find himself at a lost of words. Damn it, that hurt his pride. He hoped know one was near to hear that. "We made a deal to keep that between the two of us," he hissed sharply.

"I don't give a damn," Carl replied darkly.

"Why you son of a-!!"

The two men were so engrossed in their shouting match that they failed to notice the two new arrivals. One was looking at them with a rather giddy expression while the other's eyes were glued specifically on the purple haired assassin.

"Guys! Guys! Could you tone down your voices a little bit? I could hear your voices all the way to the armory. And that's on the other side of the castle. I'm sure whatever your problem is with each other can be resolved by speaking civilly."

Both men turned their heads towards the smiling whitesmith.

"Back off, Eisen. This isn't your problem," Eremes scowled before turning back to the paladin.

Howard Alt-Eisen, the green haired whitesmith and a fellow guild captain, appeared unfazed at the cold greeting he had received rather he seemed delighted by it. Smile turning into a full blown grin, he remarked, "Can't say I didn't warn you," and shrugged nonchalantly, stepping back so that he would be standing right behind a certain lord knight, who didn't look happy at all. "All yours, Seyren."

At the mention of the other man's name, the paladin and the assassin cross, both full grown men froze like kids who just got caught stealing a cookie.

Eremes sneaked a glance at their white haired guild master, and then let out a string of profanities. This was not good.

"Would you mind explaining what this is about?"

This was not good at all.

* * *

Elyon von Grey stared at the guild courtyard in awe. She was amazed when she first saw the castle from the outside (It was really big) but the inside was even more amazing. It was beautiful. The courtyard itself was a testament to that as it stood in all its glory before her. The Cherry Blossoms were perfect as it basked underneath the sun providing shade to anyone who seeked refuge underneath the large trees.

Elyon turned her gaze towards the high priestess beside her, who introduced herself as Margaretha Solin. _Apparently the guild castle isn't the only one that's beautiful,_ she lamented. She wasn't a conscious person, she could care less what anyone thinks of her (especially those who belong to the male species), but standing beside the high priestess…well...let's just say that she was…envious.

The high priestess was everything every man could ever ask for. Beautiful, flawless face, tall, beautiful, perfect golden hair, gorgeous body, beauti-

Elyon's eyes widened in horror.

She did not just think that! She did not just think that!! SHE DID NOT JUST THINK THAT!!

"Is something wrong? You looked rather flushed."

Crap! Elyon shook her head hastily, "Nothing! Nothing's wrong!...hehe…What makes you say that?...ehehehe…"

"Oh," the blonde high priestess tilted her head slightly with a concerned look, then smiled, "That's good then. So how about we continue our tour?"

Elyon sighed in relief.

"Hey, Margaretha!! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Elyon sighed dismally. What was it with this guild and its people appearing out of nowhere??

"Ehhh? Elyon is that you?"

The priestess blinked in surprise when the stranger called her out. Now who else in this guild aside from her brother knew who she was? She looked up and found herself looking at a very familiar brown haired high wizard.

"Kathryn?"

"It's really you!!" The high wizard squealed and practically jumped on the unprepared priestess, "Elyon, I'm so happy to see you!!"

"Uwaaa!! You're as worse as Carl!"

Margaretha chuckled at the site, "You're so childish, Kathryn."

Kathryn Kelyon, a high wizard and also a guild captain, stuck her tongue out playfully. "You're just jealous."

Margaretha rolled her eyes, "Why would I be jealous?"

"Just because." The wizard answered then turned to the other priestess, "So, Elyon, you'll be joining the guild too huh? That's great!! The three of us will be together again like we used to."

Elyon sweatdropped, "I haven't even agreed yet."

"This is so great!!" squealed the high wizard again.

Margaretha shook her head, fondly at the blatant show of childishness, "So why were you looking for me, Kathryn?" she asked, smiling when the dark haired princess looked relieved when the wizard returned her attention back to her.

"Oh, yeah," Kathryn giggled, "I swear, you'll either love this or hate it."

Margaretha released a tired groan, "Not again."

"Yep," Kathryn grinned, "This time both Eremes and Carl are in trouble."

At the mention of her brother and the assassin, Elyon visibly tensed. Uh-oh, she forgot about them.

"I heard that they were looking for someone, and then Carl, apparently, became upset that they couldn't find the person…"

Elyon's face was devoid of the reddish hue that was normal in a…normal, healthy human being.

"…then Eremes, being the…(pause)…being Eremes, and with an upset Carl, well, let's just say nothing good ever comes out from it…"

Elyon winced with every word coming out from the high wizard's mouth.

"…so, they began to quarrel, which resulted to arguing, which then resulted to an all out shouting match. They say it even reached to the armory, which is like on the other side of the castle…"

The priestess slowly began to creep backwards. She shouldn't have come here.

"…(snort) as if…how come I didn't hear it and I was just 2 floors up from where they were?"

"It was metaphorical."

"Yeah, whatever, anyway…"

She really needs to get out of here fast, Elyon thought.

"…so, they were yelling at each other. Then Edward and Seyren arrived. Edward was trying to calm them down but they shrugged him off…"

Elyon was inching closer towards the corner. If she'd reach it, she'll run as fast as she can and never come back.

"…Seyren, then, decided to butt in and when he did, the two froze like kids caught red handed stealing cookies. I so definitely don't want to be them right now…"

Carl will be devastated for sure. Buuut, she'd rather have her sanity intact.

"…and where do you think your going?"

Elyon blanched when a hand touched her shoulder.

"I also happen to know who they were looking for," The high wizard commented with a mischievous smirk.

Elyon laughed nervously.

* * *

"You disappoint me, both of you."

Both Assassin Cross and Paladin shifted uncomfortably under the scrutinizing look of the Lord Knight.

"You are guild captains, you are supposed to set the standards and teach the members the ways of the guild and yet here you are acting like children."

Edward cackled uncontrollably behind the lord knight, unmindful of the glare from the two men sent his way.

Seyren sighed wearily, "But I will let you off this time. But make sure this won't happed again, understood?"

The two let out a breath of relief.

"We're really sorry, Seyren," the Paladin apologized, "Although, I can't promise anything." Carl laughed timidly when the snow haired LK sent him a glare.

"Yeah, Sey, we're really so. . ." Eremes began, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"I never said you were off the hook." Seyren deadpanned.

"Eh?," was the only sound the Sin-X was able to make.

What the hell did Eremes do know? Carl thought, backing away slowly until he was standing beside the still cackling whitesmith, glad that he wasn't in Eremes' shoes. Very glad.

"I received a letter from Comodo today."

All of his blood seemed to have drained from his body. He was suddenly feeling very cold.

"It came from a bar owner. Do you have any idea why he sent me a letter?"

"Ahh, Sey, let me explai…"

"It said, a few days ago, two men were involved in a brawl that nearly destroyed his only means of living. Actually he clearly stated that the two men **started** the whole thing."

"So that's the reason why he came back early," Carl snickered from behind. The whitesmith still cackling beside him.

"It wasn't my fault!!" Eremes cried.

"Convince me."

"I…He…ah…I mean, he…arghhh…Kayn started it!!"

"Whoa, how did Kayn fit to this?" Carl wondered.

"This is getting interesting," Edward grinned.

The other two men ignored them.

"You know full well that he doesn't take kindly to anyone who flirts with Julia."

"Eremes di what?!" the two spectators cried in surprise.

The other two men ignored them.

"She was sitting alone. How was I supposed to know he was there?"

"Did it ever occur to you that wherever Julia is, Kayn is bound to be somewhere close?"

"Oh…it never really crossed my mind then."

Seyren controlled the urge to strangle the man right then and there, "What is wrong with you?"

"If Margaretha hears about this, " Carl started.

"Eremes is so dead," finished Edward.

"HE DID WHAT?!"

Everyone froze.

The usually gentle and calm high priestess wasn't so gentle anymore.

[ What happened next was just to chaotic to write.

Elyon stared at the scene before her, her left brow twitching uncontrollably, "I don't want to be part of this guild anymore."

Somehow, Seyren couldn't blame her.


End file.
